lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Menace
An apparent suicide turns out to be murder as and investigate the death of a woman who jumped from a bridge to avoid a crazed attacker. Plot An apparent suicide turns out to be murder as Briscoe and Curtis investigate the death of a woman who jumped from a bridge to avoid a crazed attacker. The case soon leads to a serial arsonist & a businessman who may have contracted both the murder & the torching of his factory for insurance money. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Benjamin Bratt as Detective Rey Curtis * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Carey Lowell as A.D.A. Jamie Ross * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Guest cast * Francine Beers as Judge Janis Silver * John Ellison Conlee as Crazy Mike McDugan * Christopher Cousins as Robert Dorning * John Cullum as Harold Dorning * Rusty De Wees as Dave Randall * John Fiore as Detective Tony Profaci * Megan Folsom as Shawna Gates * James Georgiades as Jeffrey Marsh * Gustave Johnson as Mr. Styles * Tony Lo Bianco as Sal DiMarco * James Michael McCauley as Bobby Morris * Michael Mislove as James Lyman * Jack Mungovan as Officer Wheeler * Kathrine Narducci as Mrs. Marsh * John Ramsey as Judge Walter Schreiber * Marilyn Rockafellow as Mrs. Whatney * Stan Schwartz as Mike McDugan, Sr. * Steven Stahl as Detective Rod MacNeal * Ed Wheeler as John Cromwell * Paul Taviani as Forensic Technician Frost * Anthony Torn as Remy * Joe Palese as Court Clerk * Christopher Prizzi as Liston * Bret McCormick as Patron * Tamara Daniels as District Attorney's Clerk * Tom Bloom as Doorman * Caitlin Clarke as Robert Dorning's Attorney * Steve Axelrod as Philly References Randall's Island Quotes :Ross: Karen Watney had lunch with Dorning. I think she threatened to go to the police unless he gave her money. A few days later, she's dead. :McCoy: Harold Dorning to Randall the Candle to Crazy Mike. :Schiff: And who has evidence of this conspiracy, Mack the Knife? ---- :arraignment :Clerk: Docket number 454320. People vs. Michael L. McDugan. Charged with murder in the second degree and assault in the first degree. :Crazy Mike: What, they're sayin' it's murder? :Judge Silver: Let's get your plea first, Mr. McDugan. :Crazy Mike: I'm not guilty! :Ross: The People ask bail of half a million, your honor. :Attorney: That's way outta line, your honor. This is at best an assault case. :Ross: The defendant terrorized a 28-year-old woman in the dead of night on a bridge ramp, and with depraved indifference, caused her death. :Attorney: The deceased jumped off a bridge on her own. Period. :Ross: She jumped to get away from Mr. McDugan. He didn't have to push her. :Attorney: She chose to die, your honor. My client isn't accountable for the actions of a disturbed individual. :Judge Silver: Miss Ross, it sounds like you're conceding Mr. McDugan didn't push her. :Ross: He may not have physically pushed her, your honor, but he... :Judge Silver: But what? He levitated her? Thank your lucky stars I'm not the trial judge. Bail is 100,000. gavel Background information and notes * This episode is based on the Deletha Word case. Deletha Word was a Detroit woman who in 1995 was beaten so severely by a man that she jumped off a bridge into the Detroit River to escape him even though she couldn't swim. Ms. Word drowned and her attacker was convicted of second-degree murder the following year. Category:L&O episodes